The Potion Master's Pet
by BlackLight24
Summary: The following is a mostly plot-less story involving a certain potions master and his favorite know-it-all. Post war AU, SS/HG. Rated M for implications of smut in CH1, and the real deal in CH2 and onward, if I decide to continue writing this. Please read and review! Cheers


**The Potion Master's Pet**

Disclaimer: All the characters and places in this story belong to J.K Rowling.

Summary: The following is a mostly plot-less story involving a certain potions master and his favorite know-it-all. Post war AU SS/HG. Rated M for smut that will happen in CH2 and onward if I decide to continue writing this. Please read and review.

AU: So I'm taking a break from writing my more serious fic, "In Spring of Youth," and this is what came out. It will have very little plot, so if you don't like that, stop now while you can. Otherwise enjoy and please review.

Devilish Thoughts

Snape had deeply hoped that setting up his potions and ingredients shop in Knockturn Alley would ward of the incessant, sentimental rabble that called itself wizarding civilization; however to his profound disappointment the throng of "customers" hadn't ebbed since he opened shop half a year ago. The vast majority of people who saw fit to grace his store front with their unintelligible chatter, were only there to catch a glimpse of the hero of the unrequited love story, or as Rita Skeeter had put it, "the icy exterior which hides the deep pulsating passion of Severus Snape."

Snape sneered at the very thought of that odious woman and her fantastical tale, that she dare call a news article. Snape had owled the editor of the Daily Prophet in order to have corrections made, which would essentially entail a complete rewrite of the story. When he had gone in the talk directly to the editor he had found Potter and his annoying triage already there. To Snape's continued surprise and annoyance they were there to force the editor to print an apology for the inaccuracies as well as a correction.

How dare that vacuous boy presume to correct Snape's story. Wasn't it enough that Potter had seen fit to testify to the wizengamot that Snape was innocent? Snape would have rather gone to Azkaban than listen to potters insipid retelling of his memories, or better yet remained dead, but "no," Potter had to go back to the shrieking shack that night and manage to save Snape. One could not ever die properly with the nettlesome boy-who-lived, on the loose.

And so Snape found himself as the shopkeeper of an increasingly more popular tourist location. At least the the riffraff tended to make purchases as souvenirs.

Snape had put an advertisement in the Prophet for an assistant and ended up with hundreds of responses, all of which appeared to be fan-mail. And so he was now adapting to the fact that even after the death of the Dark Lord, Severus could not be free from the vexation that seemed to plague his every pursuit.

Today Snape was especially annoyed. A throng of Hogwarts students had entered his shop. They looked to be third or fourth year girls. They had made a show of looking around when finally one emerged to the counter. A tall, slender girl had put down a bottle of fermented beetle juice on the counter.

"We love you Severus." She yelled as she threw down the money. Then the gang of girls ran from his shop giggling inanely.

Now three hours later Snape's head hurt from dealing with too many idiots at once, and the scar on his neck was itching.

Snape could not have imagined his day getting worse when the bell on the door tinkled and a mess of brown hair entered the store. As if the universe had to prove Snape wrong, now he had to deal with the know-it-all who despite Snape's best efforts still plagued his dreams.

"Good day Professor Snape." Hermione Granger said in a pleasant albeit high pitch voice.

"I'm no longer your professor Ms. Granger. Master Snape will suffice." Snape sneered. Granger blushed and something churned deep in Snape's stomach. There was no use denying that he wanted the girl, though why was beyond his own comprehension. He had spent six years listening to her encyclopedic, facile prattle, and yet Snape could not think of Granger without feeling slightly stimulated.

"I'm here to answer your advertisement in the Prophet." She stated matter-of-factly. Her voice and eyes were steady, yet she was twisting her hands in a nervous, irritating fashion. Snape watched her as she seemed to catch herself and abruptly put her hands down by her side.

"I do believe that after 6 years at Hogwarts you ought have been able to ascertain that I would only be accepting owl responses from graduates who had completed NEWT level potions with an outstanding." Snape glared down his nose at her, avidly watching her every response.

"Well, yes sir, but I've been granted an honorary degree from Hogwarts and I have taken my NEWT in potions and received an outstanding on both the written and practical portions of the exam." Granger spoke quickly biting her lip as she looked up at snape with her large honey colored eyes. Eyes that Snape would love to see in the throws of passion.

"And in your overenthusiasm you decided the best way to impress me would be to ignore the instructions for applications and alternately appear in my shop to irritate until I agree to give you the position." At Snape's world Granger seemed to brighten.

"So you will be giving me the job." She exclaimed with excitement.

"As usual Ms. Granger in your over-eagerness you have misunderstood the most basic of statements. I have very little intention of giving you the job. You should know by now that nothing in life is given. You must earn the position that you are seeking, and thus far I am unimpressed." Granger seemed to deflate.

"I owled you an application and received no response. I made an enquiry and found that the position had not yet been filled. I thought that if I were to come here and present my case to you, you may allow me to work here. You could hire me for a probationary period and if I do not satisfy your expectations you may dismiss me, and I promise never to bother you again." Granger's eyes were once again set on Snape. She bit her lip and Snape's eyes flickered down to her mouth for just a second. He was assaulted by the desire to bite her lip as well, to run his tongue over her chapped lips until they became pliant to his will.

"Is that a promise Ms. Granger." Snape all but whispered. He could have sworn he saw a shiver run through Grangers body. He set his hands on the on the countertop knowing it made him look more domineering. Granger's eyes fixed on his hands before she returned his gaze, with a blush.

They stared at one another for a moment. Neither willing to give any ground. Finally Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. It had been a long day, and dealing with Granger was the last thing he wanted to do at the end of his day.

"I open the store at 8am, but I will expect you to be here at 7. There is brewing I need to do and will expect you to do all the menial tasks that I don't have time for. If you manage to complete all the tasks I set you satisfactorily whilst refraining from pestering me I will consider you for permanent employment." Snape said looking up again at Granger. Her eyes were bright and wide with excitement.

"Thank you sir. I will not disappoint you. I will see you tomorrow at 7." Granger said her voice quivering with delight. She quickly left the shop before snape could even respond; perhaps imagining he might change his mind if she gave him the time.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She had convinced Snape to allow her a chance. A chance was all she needed to set her plan in motion. Hermione's real goal was to convince her once professor to agree to awarding her a potions apprenticeship under him, but it was more than that. Since the battle of Hogwarts Hermione had an increasingly more difficult time getting Snape out of her mind.

This was especially true once it became clear the her and Ron's relationship was a bad idea. All he had ever wanted to talk about was quidditch. Hermione greatly admired Ron, but found that once the pressure of winning the war was gone, they simply did not have enough in common to sustain a romantic attachment.

Snape was all Hermione could think of now. Seeing him was in some ways cathartic. She had half hoped that once she saw him the attraction would dissipate. She couldn't have been more wrong. The moment she had walked through the door she could feel her body reacting to him. His voice when he had whispered to her sent shivers through her had felt herself moisten as she imagined that voice whispering dirty nothings in her ear. She was sure she hadn't imagined Snape glanced at her lips before licking his own. Hermione knew it was crazy, but she had thought at that moment that he was envisioning licking her lips.

If none of the mini-fantasies that had molested her mind while in his presence had convinced her, seeing his slender alabaster hands rested on the counter top had. She pictured those hands restraining her own, while pushing her body against the shelf behind her. She couldn't help but think of how it would feel to have those cruel lips and scathing tongue dominate her, to feel those teeth scrape her skin.

Hermione knew that she would not sleep a wink tonight. Every time she would try to close her eyes thoughts of Severus Snape would assail her. A devilish smile crossed her lips as she imagined what it might be like if Snape returned her feelings.

To be continued….


End file.
